Timing Isn't Everything
by GreySocks
Summary: Haruka plans a perfect night for her water goddess. A question waiting to be asked. What will happen? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon**

Haruka leaned over the glass counter casually as she waited. Moments later, a woman appeared with a small bag in her hands. With a smile, she handed it over to the attractive customer. "Thank you for shopping with us." A well-versed line she most likely said over a million times, Haruka thought. She held on the velvet strings of the bag in her hand and walked out.

The day was beautiful with the sun shining and a few scattered clouds hung in the blue sky. A confident smile on her lips, she headed for her next destination. Today was a special day after all. Today was the day she was going to pop the big question! She couldn't wait to see Michiru's face go through all the emotions.

She planned everything perfectly. Nothing was out of place or forgotten. Dinner at the most popular and hard-to-get in restaurant that served a delicacy that Michiru loved, followed by tickets to a concert featuring her favorite artist, and finally the romantic carriage ride through the park where she will ask Michiru to marry her.

She was going to knock the socks right off her lover that Michiru would want to show her appreciation. Haruka fell into a daze as thoughts of what mood Michiru would be in after tonight. A small giggle escaped her vocal chords. She stood in front of the flower shop knowing that lilies were Michiru's favorite.

Haruka couldn't wait. Tonight was going to be rewarding for both. She found herself unable to hold back her laughter as her fantasies soon took over her. She threw her head back in laughter as people around her watched her with fear and slowly edged away from the blonde. A child stopped pointing to Haruka asking her mother what was wrong with that strange man. The mother just grabbed her child, pulling her away while telling her daughter to just simply look away and ignore him.

Michiru was at another fund-raiser for the 'destitute'. She stifled a yawn while leaning against the foyer wall. Snotty nosed aristocrats walked through the door to show the world how generous they can be. Voices drowned in her head as she patiently waited for the event to end. She glanced at her watch to find that it was nearing three in the afternoon.

Haruka told her as she was showering that she had something special planned for her so not to be late. The appointment was at six. Michiru hoped that the auction wouldn't last much longer. Knowing Haruka, she wouldn't be happy if she was late. A smile visited her face as she remembered the adorable look Haruka gave her while 'requesting' Michiru to squeeze her in for today.

An inside joke that started when they began dating. Because of their busy schedules, spending any time alone was near to impossible. Haruka and her had to basically plan months in advance to have a date or do anything together. They rarely spent any time in their real home but in other villas they owned, separated.

"And now, we will introduce a painting from Kaioh, Michiru. We will begin the bidding at…" Michiru knew that she needed to be in the room so she squared her shoulders and plastered on a smile. 'Let's get this over with.' She walked through the doors.

Haruka looked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Wearing her tuxedo, she smiled as a sparked appeared on the corner of her mouth. 'Perfect!' She grabbed a square black box from the dresser and placed it inside her jacket pocket. Stealing a look at the clock in their bedroom, it was almost time.

'Nothing was going to ruin this perfect day. They had been dating for five years and had known each other much longer. Being sailor scouts and juggling busy jobs, they had to grow up fast. So, they took their relationship slow. Even living under the same roof, they applied rules to themselves that kept them from rushing into anything so recklessly. Hurdles of what seemed to be of never-ending trouble and problems tested their feelings and after the defeat of Galaxia only pushed them even further.

So many things happened from the day they met to now. Haruka smiled fondly as she reminisced. She could understand why most would assume that Michiru and her were dating from the beginning; it was only their sailor duties that brought them to be this 'close'. Sure, attraction was involved when they met and small crushes, but love wasn't even a consideration.

To playful banter and feigned jealousy was just a matter of course. They dated other people all the while continuing to keep the façade of them being an item to the world. Eventually after the fight with Sailor Moon to test if she could prove her worth to them, they departed. Unknowingly, they drifted closer to one another.

Gathering information on the newest threat to the earth, the seed of love was planted and took root. Once they confirmed the enemy's existence, a silent agreement was decided that they would allow the other scouts to handle it while they took some time off for themselves. Romance blossomed.

After dating for a few months, they returned to find the earth once more in danger. Outer scouts had invaded the solar system. Of course, Sailor Moon had to be her kind and sweet self, which saved the lives of many once more. Peace has once again reigned over the earth.

Taking full advantage of this new found peace, they pursued their professions and each other. Haruka ran a hand through her hair to give it that extra wave then headed out. Grabbing her keys off the end table, she headed for her sports car to pick up the woman she was going to share the rest of her life with.

**AN: I know it's short. Review please! 10 reviews for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon**

Michiru shook the hand of the buyer of her painting. She was tired and wanted to go home. Dealing with high society was exhausting; she waited until the last of the customers left before she took a seat. "Good work as usual, Michiru. Your painting was sold at a much higher bid than we originally thought." The auctioneer commented with a genuine smile.

Michiru stood up, "Thank you, Mr. Ling."

"Are you okay? During the auction you seemed drained." A worried expression fell on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

"It would appear you have one more visitor." He slightly bowed to her then left. Michiru turned around to find Haruka looking as handsome as ever. Haruka walked toward her with a huge grin. Taking her hand, Haruka placed a kiss on it then turned it around to kiss the palm.

"My princess, I have come to take you away." Michiru giggled, "Are you ready to go?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, the auction just ended. Where will my prince be whisking me away?"

"It's a secret." The look and tone of voice left Michiru breathless. "Shall we go?" Haruka held out a hand.

"Yes." She placed her hand in Haruka's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haruka pulled the car into the driveway. She quickly got out and ran to the other side to open it for Michiru. "My Lady." She bowed as Michiru stepped out.

"My my, you're being such a true gentleman."

"Well, today is a very special occasion. Everything must be perfect." She flashed the aqua-haired goddess a smirk.

"So, why are we in front of a clothing store?" Michiru crossed her arms, feigning anger.

Not taking the bait, Haruka just offered her arm, "This way, Princess." She escorted Michiru inside where the entire store was empty except for the employees. Michiru looked around the huge store. She glanced up at Haruka, who watched her reaction. "Pick anything you want to wear tonight from this store."

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed as she noticed rows upon rows of dresses and accessories lay before her.

"Tonight is your night, princess." Haruka winked at the girl next to her.

"You sure you can afford my taste?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I can support it as long as it isn't a normal habit."

Michiru chuckled as she walked toward the many aisles, "We'll see about that, Haruka."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A couple of hours later, Michiru stepped out from the dressing room wearing her choice of clothing. Haruka was flabbergasted; she couldn't move or speech. Michiru was a vision of true beauty. "Oh my, I do believe I have struck you speechless, my prince. Should I change into something a bit more plain? I would hate to have a date who does nothing more than gap at me. Conversation would be dry."

Haruka shook herself out of her stupor. "Shall we go?" A slight blush appeared on her face. She had hoped Michiru had not noticed but rarely does something go beyond Michiru's keen senses.

"I do believe I made you blush, good sir. Are you in need of some fresh air before we depart?" Michiru was grinning at Haruka's flustered appearance. Haruka cleared her throat as she loosened the bow tie around her neck.

"We should be going." She offered her arm again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How did you manage to get reservations here? Don't you usually have to reserve a table almost six months in advance?" Michiru inquired as they followed the host to their table. She had told Haruka on a casual conversation before they started dating that she had eaten here only once and loved their food, 'I can't believe Haruka remembered.'

Haruka waved the host away as she pulled out a chair for Michiru. "Thank you." Michiru gracefully sat down. A few rose petals drift pass her hair by an unknown wind blowing a few hair strands elegantly across her face. Haruka herself had a few rose petals to notify everyone in the restaurant of their arrival. After the freeze-frame moment, everything went back to normal.

The waiter introduced himself then offered them a sample of wine. After leaving them with the menus and reporting the daily special, he left them. "Is it as you remembered?" Haruka folded her hand before her face resting her elbows on the table.

Michiru glanced around the place taking in the scenery. The room was dim with candlelight giving off a romantic aura. A man played the piano as soft, instrumental music from the center of the room. Light conversation littered the room with the seldom clanking of wine glasses. She turned her gaze back to Haruka, "Yes, nothing seems out of place."

Haruka watched her date read over the menu. 'Everything is going perfectly.' She reached in her coat pocket to feel the familiar lump, 'Soon.'

"Haruka, have you decided on what to get?"

Haruka grabbed the menu; she completely forgot about ordering herself. She grabbed the menu and begun to skim through the contents. "Yes. What about yourself?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Haruka signaled for the waiter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Topics of conversation flourished between them, but Michiru noticed Haruka seemed distracted. She would sometimes reach inside her jacket for a few seconds before pulling her hand away. Her normal confident face seemed concerned about something. Michiru reached over and covered Haruka's hand with her own, "Haruka, are you okay? You seem different somehow."

'Am I being that transparent? I need to calm down and relax. I'm worrying Michiru.' She took a deep breath then smiled, "I'm fine."

Michiru was unconvinced. "Haruka-"

"Ahh, here comes our dinner. I hope you're hungry." 'Stop being an idiot and act cool. You're Haruka Tenoh, a popular athlete that always remains cool and collected.'

Michiru wanted to question the blonde further but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin the date with a petty argument. Besides, she had her own ways of dragging information out of the wind scout if need be. Michiru sent a chilling grin at Haruka, who was too busy starting on her meal.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Same condition as before 10 reviews.**


End file.
